Amnesia
by Kiryhara
Summary: Su rutina era la misma todos los días. No se rompía porque no pasaba nada fuera de lo común, hasta la mañana que dejó de hacer lo habitual, y aquello sacudió su vida desde sus mismos cimientos. Ella podía recordar; algunas cosas, pero lo hacía. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no podía recordarlo a él?
1. Prólogo

**¡Saludos!**

 **No soy nueva en el fandom de Noragami, pero si es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fanfic para este apartado. Resulta ser que hice una maratón de películas sad y entre ellas me vi The Vow (también conocida como Todos Los Días De Mi Vida o Votos De Amor) y fue inevitable para mi pensar en la primera temporada de Noragami, cuando Hiyori se olvida de quien era Yato TnT una cosa me llevó a la otra y eme aquí. Es un AU, porque así pueden ocurrir más fácil las cosas que yo quiero :v**

 **No suelo escribir Angst, pero quiero experimentar UuU**

 **Advertencia: OOC-nees posible, es la primera vez que escribo sobre los personajes así que me costará un poquito adaptarme, pero lo lograré.**

 **Disclaimer: Noragami le pertenece a Adachitoka.**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

.

.

.

Primero formamos hábitos. Luego los hábitos nos forman. Aquello es lo que los convierte en algo muy interesante.

La primera vez que se hace algo, normalmente se requiere de toda la atención, concentración y esfuerzo, además de una gran cantidad de tiempo para lograr hacerlo bien. Y costará bastantes intentos en lograr acostumbrarse y dominar lo que sea que se esté haciendo, sin necesidad de gastar tanto tiempo, tanta concentración y tanto esfuerzo en su realización.

Después de repetidas veces haciendo lo que fuere una y otra vez, se domina a la perfección y entonces aquello se convierte en un hábito. Es parecido a la rutina, que no se rompe mientras no pase nada fuera de lo común; mientras se realicen las actividades habituales del día.

No se sabe que aquella acción en un hábito hasta que algo le interrumpe, haciendo imposible su realización.

Para Hiyori, leer el periódico mientras desayunaba era un hábito. Tomar café en las mañanas era un hábito, reunirse para charlar con sus amigas después del trabajo también lo era. Ir a trabajar con Yato en automóvil también hacía parte de su rutina. Todas aquellas acciones, para ella, eran tan normales como respirar.

Así era como ella vivía su vida desde que se había casado ya hacía dos años. Así era como siempre había sido. Mañanas normales. Días normales.

Hasta la mañana que rompió su hábito.

Y aquello sacudió su vida desde sus mismos cimientos.

* * *

 **Es el prólogo más corto que he hecho en toda mi existencia :v**

 **Para los que ya han visto la película anteriormente mencionada, saben de qué va la cosa. Aunque cabe aclarar que no serán los mismos acontecimientos. La idea surgió allí, pero basta. La trama será totalmente distinta.**

 **Publicaré el primer capítulo entre mañana y el domingo.**

 **Si lo leyeron, gracias. Espero que este corto prólogo les haya parecido interesante.**

 **Se despide Kiry, paz. ^3^**


	2. Parte uno

**¡Hola!**

 **En este capítulo, oficialmente, la historia da inicio. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Parte uno**.

.

.

.

Yato estaba volviendo del almuerzo junto con algunos compañeros de la compañía para la que trabajaba, cuando el teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar. Al principio no pensó demasiado en la melodía familiar, puesto que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de un chiste que él mismo había contado. Cuando el timbre del teléfono volvió por tercera vez, decidió tomar la llamada una vez estuvo sentado en una silla.

―¿Hola? ―habló. Aún en su voz se presenciaban rastros de las risas que había tenido anteriormente.

― _Este contacto estaba en la marcación rápida del celular de la señora Hiyori, así que hemos estado tratando de contactarlo, señor._

Todos los sentimientos se alegría y diversión se esfumaron por completo. Su sangre corría fría a través de sus venas y estaba experimentando una sensación de hundimiento, como si la tierra hubiese hecho un hueco justo por debajo de él y lo estuviese succionando. Se sintió terriblemente angustiado, incluso antes de que la mujer del otro lado de la línea comenzara a explicar la razón de la llamada.

― _Hace unas horas hubo un accidente…_

* * *

Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, sintió como sus párpados pesaban una tonelada cada uno. Incluso tuvo el deseo de volver a cerrarlos, pero no lo hizo.

Tan sólo el mero hecho de haber abierto los ojos lo había catalogado como un gran esfuerzo. Sentía como la mente parecía estar nublada, cosa que no permitía que pudiese tener algún tipo de pensamiento. Le tomó unas cuantas inhalaciones y exhalaciones para que finalmente dejara de sentirse aturdida y abombada y se diera cuenta que a su alrededor había bastante actividad. Cuando intentó mover sus extremidades, sus músculos chillaron de dolor. Trató de gemir por la incomodidad y la sensación punzante, pero su voz no salía. Sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a cumplir su deseo. Giró los ojos para lograr divisar su alrededor, pero lo único que lograba ver eran figuras sombrías, sin forma, que movían de aquí para allá a un ritmo agitado; más estas poco a poco fueron tomando apariencia y color. Notó que estaba rodeada de médicos y enfermeras, y que la blancura que la cegaba se debía probablemente a que se encontraba en un hospital.

También, entre más se hacía consiente de las cosas, notó como el dolor se hacía más y más perceptible aún sin ella estarse moviendo. Añadido a eso, la espesa neblina opacando su mente tampoco había desaparecido por completo.

―Doctor ―escuchó a una mujer que estaba cerca suyo, probablemente una enfermera ―. Ella está despierta.

El hombre se volvió para mirarla. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando una cara familiar. A pesar del dolor punzante en su cabeza, pudo asociar el rostro con algún conocido de su padre, por lo que intuyó también que se encontraba en el hospital del mismo. El doctor se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla suavemente mientras sacaba una linterna del bolsillo, sosteniéndole a la altura de sus ojos. Ella los entrecerró por el resplandor de luz tan repentino, logrando que sus cuerdas vocales funcionaran correctamente esta vez para que ella pudiese emitir un sonido en protesta. Cuando trató de moverse en la cama para poder sentarse, notó que tenía una máscara de oxígeno puesta.

―Está consiente ―confirmó el médico, quitándole la máscara de oxígeno.

La presencia de dicho equipo para ella había sido inexistente mientras la usaba, pero una vez que se la quitaron, se dio cuenta cuán difícil era respirar por si sola. No duró mucho, sin embargo; una enfermera le había puesto una cánula nasal minutos después, lo que ella agradeció infinitamente.

―Señora ―una enfermera se sentó en una silla al lado de su camilla ―. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas. ¿Puede asentir si me entiende?

Le tomó unos segundos procesar la pregunta, antes de dar un leve asentimiento. La enfermera sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, acto que la hizo perder un poco la incomodidad agobiante que estaba sintiendo al estar postrada en una cama, sin saber realmente que había pasado.

―¿Sabe dónde está ahora? ―comenzó.

Sus ojos escanearon el lugar, posándose finalmente en la silueta del hombre que, ahora estaba segura, era un amigo de su padre. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa―o al menos lo intentó. Los músculos faciales también le dolían―mientras lo miraba, antes de volver a la enfermera que esperaba su respuesta. Ella asintió en afirmativa.

―¿Podría intentar decirme su nombre, por favor? ―la amable mujer esperó pacientemente, mientras anotaba algunas cosas en el portapapeles que llevaba.

―Hi- ―intentó hacerlo, pero su voz la abandonó antes de si quiera poder articular. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo, acción que hizo que le doliera el pecho, y lo intentó de nuevo ―. Hiyori ―lo dijo con voz ronca ―. Iki Hiyori.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Veintiséis ―respondió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su cuerpo. Había inspeccionado de todo, menos a ella misma. Estaba canalizada, múltiples tubos de qué sabe qué cosas rodeaban sus brazos y una máquina monitoreaba sus signos vitales.

―Está bien ―dijo la enfermera mientras continuaba escribiendo algo en su papel ―. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Hiyori permitió que sus ojos vagaran a mirar el techo blanco, dando su mejor esfuerzo mental para lograr recordar. La espesa neblina no se había disipado aún, por lo memorar se sintió especialmente agotador.

―Estaba… ―cerró los ojos, evocando imágenes ―. Estaba en el autobús, de camino al trabajo. Miraba por la ventana, pensando en algo y luego… luego… no sé, algo pasó ―frunció un poco el ceño e hizo una mueca cuando su garganta comenzó a dolor. ¿Desde cuándo hablar era una tarea tan difícil? ―¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está mi papá? ―se dirigió al médico.

El hombre en cuestión se sobó la frente mientras le decía a la enfermera que estaba bien retirarse. Dio un gran suspiro una vez que estuvo a solas con Hiyori.

―Tu padre ya está en camino ―ella asintió en comprensión ―. Tuviste un accidente hoy. El autobús que recuerdas se salió de control y se estrelló contra un camión. Hubo que hacer una cirugía de emergencia para parar la hemorragia interna en tu estómago, pero en su mayor parte, estarás bien.

Bueno, aquello explicaría por qué sentía que un camión le había pasado por encima.

―Gracias ―dijo sinceramente.

―Hemos llamado a tu familia. Todos deben estar en camino ahora ―expresó el médico, yendo hacia la puerta ―. Deberías descansar ―aconsejó, antes de salir.

Hiyori no podía entender por qué el médico se refería a su papá y su mamá como "todos en camino". ¿Desde cuándo dos personas cabían en la cuantificación de "todos"? ¿Acaso vendría su hermano?

Recostándose por completo en la cama, decidió no pensar más en eso.

* * *

Cuando escuchó por teléfono que Hiyori había tenido un accidente, Yato había sentido lo que significaba la palabra pánico en toda la expresión. La mujer que lo había llamado procedió a decirle que tenían a la mujer en la sala quirúrgica, pues la estaban interviniendo de emergencia para evitar que muriera. En ese momento sintió que la habitación en donde se encontraba comenzaba a dar vueltas. Estaba agradecido por estar sentado cuando atendió la llamada porque, cuanto más hablaba la mujer al otro lado de la línea, más débil se sentía. Tras escuchar el "ella está estable por ahora", salió corriendo hacia el hospital que le pertenecía al padre de Hiyori, puesto que ahí era donde la tenían.

 _"Hospital. Hiyori. Ahora",_ era lo que había escrito en el mensaje que tenía como destino el celular de Yukine. Quizá asustaría al muchacho, pero lo necesitaba allá con él. Hiyori los necesitaba con ella también.

Si le preguntaran como fue que llegó tan rápido al hospital, Yato no sabría cómo responder. Todo el viaje había sido un completo desenfoque para él. En realidad, desde el momento que escuchó las palabras "accidente" y "Hiyori" en la misma oración, un zumbido muy fuerte había comenzado a sonar en sus oídos, haciendo imperceptible el resto de ruidos alrededor. Sentía que el mundo entero desaparecía. No podía ver, no podía oír, no podía pensar en nada más que en ella.

Por eso, el cómo logró llegar en una sola pieza al hospital fue un enigma grande para él. No se fue en el auto, porque estaba siendo reparado por el mecánico, y en primer lugar, _esa fue la razón por la que ella tuvo que tomar el autobús para ir al trabajo,_ así que debía haber tomado un taxi.

El primer momento de claridad que finalmente experimentó fue cuando llegó al punto de información de pacientes, exigiendo saber sobre dónde estaba Hiyori. Para su crédito, la mujer pareció entender la urgencia, el pánico y la desesperación, y le dio el número de la habitación de inmediato.

Nunca tuvo un estado físico de mierda, por lo que subir por las escaleras siete pisos corriendo no le fue mayor problema. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a la habitación 705. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no entrar tirando la puerta, pero cuando entró―tan normalmente como le fue posible en esa situación―, la ola de alivio que sintió inundar cada fibra de su ser logró calmarlo por completo.

Había estado muy asustado, puesto que en su imagen metal del estado en el que probablemente se encontraba Hiyori, ella estaba vendada, golpeada y rota. Además agonizando de un dolor indescriptible, del cual él no podría librarla aunque quisiese. Pero en cambio, cuando entró en la habitación, la encontró allí, sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Una máquina controlaba sus signos vitales. Tenía líquidos intravenosos y estaba conectada a soporte de oxígeno. Por supuesto que tenía hematomas a lo largo de sus brazos y su cabeza estaba vendada, pero no se encontraba en un una situación deplorable, porque aparte de eso, parecía indemne y sorprendentemente bien.

Además, estaba despierta.

―¡Hiyori! ―le fue imposible no soltar el gritito de un niño feliz. Ella pareció notarlo por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación ―Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se encaminó hacía el asiento que había al lado de la cama de la mujer. Sus manos tomaron una de las de ella y la puso en contacto contra su mejilla.

―Estaba tan preocupado cuando llamaron. Pensé que iba a perderte y me asusté mucho.

Yato dejó libre la mano delicada, y la inspeccionó una vez más. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no le haría ningún tipo de daño, la abrazó, presionándola contra su cuerpo suavemente y enterrando su nariz en el hueco de su cuello. Ese acto pareció durar una eternidad, pero no pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba allí, que era real; que no había ninguna razón para temblar de miedo y sufrir de ansiedad porque Hiyori estaría bien.

―Realmente lo siento por preocuparte ―dijo ella en voz baja.

Él sacudió la cabeza, dándole a entender que no importaba. Cuando por fin se separó de ella, la miró a la cara y le brindó una sonrisa. Su pulgar recorrió su mejilla derecha, frotándose suavemente contra la piel ajena, siendo especialmente delicado cuando llegó a rozar un moretón que allí se encontraba.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó cuándo finalmente se calmó para poder tener una conversación normal.

―Uhm… ―ella comenzó con incertidumbre, recostándose hasta que su cuerpo descansara firmemente contra la almohada, alejándose de su toque, como si se sintiera incómoda por sus acciones. Le restó importancia, habían de ser cosas suyas ―. Cuando me desperté me sentí realmente perdida, pero el médico dijo que estaría bien, y realmente me siento mucho mejor después de haber tomado una siesta.

Él le sonrió de nuevo. Escuchar eso fue lo suficientemente tranquilizador. Hiyori estaba bien, e incluso el médico le había dicho que todo estaría bien con el debido cuidado.

La mirada de Hiyori se apartó de él, y esta vez no eran cosas suyas. Ella realmente parecía incomoda con su presencia. Yato frunció ligeramente el ceño.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ―le preguntó, moviéndose un poco más cerca de ella. Hiyori negó lentamente con una sonrisa cortés ―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?

La mujer que yacía en la cama lo miró fijamente. Él arqueó las cejas, expectante, mientras ella lo miraba de arriba abajo, sus ojos violetas fríos mientras estudiaban su rostro.

―He estado preguntándome esto desde que entraste aquí ―comenzó, y a Yato no le gustó la sensación que empezó a experimentar ―. Lo siento pero, ¿quién eres?


	3. Parte dos

**¡Hello!**

 **Después de un semestre horrible (el cual ya culminé y me fue bien) y después de 9 días de diciembre sin hacer absolutamente nada más que dormir y comer, por fin tuve las fuerzas de sentarme a escribir sobre mis fics xD estaré actulizandolos en estos dos meses que tengo de descanso, y decidí empezar con este. Espero que la espera no haya sido tan larga (?) ok, se que la espera fue larga :v lo siento.**

 **¡Los dejo con el cap!**

* * *

 **Parte dos.**

.

.

.

Aún repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza aquella pregunta que se había resbalado de sus labios, como si fuera un mantra. Yato estaba expectante; la miró con vacilación, vagamente esperando a que ella, Hiyori, su esposa, con quien había compartido tantas cosas, lo mirara de forma familiar y se echara a reír posteriormente y le dijera que debía haber visto su cara cuando ella le dijo eso.

Tristemente, aquella reacción nunca surgió. En cambio, ella siguió observándolo con esa mirada incierta, asustadiza, como si él fuera un animal salvaje.

El hombre parpadeó varias veces, esperando que ella dijese algo, lo que fuera que le diera algún tipo de seguridad, pero no lo hizo. Decidió entonces ser él quien rompiera el silencio incómodo que se había formado hacía unos minutos en aquella habitación.

—Si esto es algún tipo de broma, no me parece gracioso, así que déjalo, ¿vale? —le dijo, casi como una súplica, pero interiormente molesto por el mal tipo de humor que Hiyori estaba teniendo en ese momento.

La de ojos púrpuras, sin embargo, continuó mirándolo como cuando él entró por la puerta de aquella habitación: de una forma completamente distante y ajena a su persona. —¿Por qué estaría bromeando? —cuestionó entonces, no entiendo a qué se refería su visitante.

La cara de Yato se contrajo rápidamente en lo que parecía ser una mueca. —¿En serio me estás preguntando esto? —sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar cualquier mal pensamiento, para tratar de no asustarla más de lo que estaba. —Hiyori, mira, no entiendo el truco tan elaborado que estás haciendo, pero debes detenerlo. Me estoy desesperando —.

—¿Qué truco? —ella enfatizó, acomodándose de nuevo contra la almohada —. No hay truco. Sólo quiero saber quién eres, porque desde el momento en que entraste en este lugar, me has estado hablando como si me conocieras, y me siento un poco incómoda al tener que decirte que lo siento, pero no tengo idea de quien eres. Ni siquiera tengo una pista. Entonces, lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

De todas las cosas de las cuales Yato pensó que nunca querría escuchar en su vida, esas palabras en particular, provenientes de su boca, se llevaban el primer lugar por mucho. Y mientras ella se recostaba en esa cama, mirándolo sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro—de familiaridad, que era la que estaba esperando hace rato—, finalmente comprendió lo que se estaba negando a entender. El alejamiento de ella, la incomodidad ante su presencia, lo distantes que lucían sus ojos al verlo…

Hiyori realmente no tenía idea de quién era él. Había olvidado quien era Yato en su vida.

Y, en ese momento en el que tuvo aquella revelación, fue también el momento en el que rechazó la idea con total vehemencia.

—¿Realmente no me recuerdas? —se las arregló para preguntar sin que su voz sonara entrecortada.

Ella movió sus ojos hacia él, estudiando su rostro de cerca, pero observándolo con una expresión culposa. Esperó mientras ella lo hacía, con la esperanza de que tal vez, si lo miraba mejor, más de cerca, por más tiempo, ella recordaría; haría que su respuesta cambiara, o que ella cediera y le dijera que había estado bromeando todo ese tiempo, tal y como él había pensado—y ahora deseado—que había sido.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza lentamente después su inspección, y Yato sintió un gran vacío reinando en su estómago, mientras una cubeta de agua helada se derramaba sobre él, antes de que ella pronunciara las palabras que él tanto temía.

—Lo siento, realmente no lo hago —el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo fue horroroso —. ¿Éramos cercanos? —ella preguntó tentativamente, con una pequeña sonrisa, intentado apaciguar el posible daño que le había causado.

El de ojos azules ya no quiso seguir escuchando. Lo único que podía sentir era el rugido de su pulso en sus oídos; era demasiado fuerte para poder ignorarlo. No podía entender nada más que el pánico y el terror que lo congelaron en ese instante.

¿Cómo podía ella no recordarlo? ¿Cómo demonios era posible que lo olvidara a él, de todas las personas, por completo?

¡Si él había estado prácticamente junto a ella toda su vida!

Habían ido a la misma escuela, tenían las mismas actividades extracurriculares en su mayor parte, todos sus viajes de vacaciones habían sido juntos… incluso si ella hubiese olvidado la parte del noviazgo y matrimonio, los últimos años de su vida juntos, no había forma lógica de que hubiera olvidado recuerdos de toda una vida, ¿verdad?

 _¿Verdad?_

Se negó rotundamente a aceptar algo como eso.

—Mi nombre es Yato. Fuimos amigos desde que me salvaste de ser aplastado por un camión cuando éramos niños. Fuimos a las mismas escuelas, vivíamos en el mismo vecindario… ¿te suena algo?

Se estaba inclinando más cerca de ella con cada palabra que decía, pues la ansiedad ya estaba tomando la mejor parte de él. Necesitaba recordarse en repetidas ocasiones que debía controlar sus emociones no quería, _ni debía_ asustarla. Pero la forma en la que ella se alejaba sutilmente de él con cada acercamiento le decía claramente que no estaba consiguiendo controlarse para nada.

Empero, Hiyori de verdad intentó evocar en su cabeza todo eso que el hombre le había dicho; trataba de recordar lo que estaba intento recordarle, pero lo único que conseguía era una nebulosa gigante y el rostro de aquella persona a su lado no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, de nuevo. —Lo siento, no me acuerdo.

Esas palabras fueron como mil dagas que lo apuñalaron directo en el corazón. Ella no podía decirle eso; no podía estar pasando algo como eso. Se negaba. Se negaba rotundamente.

Tomó, sin previo aviso, las manos delicadas de Hiyori entre las suyas, esperando que el contacto fuera de ayuda. —Vamos, no hay manera de que realmente no puedas recordar nada sobre mí. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Siempre hemos estado juntos. Nos casamos hace tres años, ¿no recuerdas eso? ¿La boda? ¿Los preparativos? ¿Nada?

Aun le quedaba esperanza, pero en el momento en el que ella volvió a negar con la cabeza por tercera vez, cada vez más incómoda por su cercanía, soltó sus manos y finalmente se estrelló contra la realidad que se había negado a aceptar.

—Se que esto debe ser realmente horrible para ti, pero honestamente no puedo recordarte —ella le dijo, con una voz suave, como si temiera romperlo en más pedazos —. Lo siento mucho, Yato-san.

Era como si con esas palabras, se hubiese instaurando una enorme roca en su pecho. Nunca, en toda su vida, Hiyori se había dirigido hacia él de esa forma tan fría y tan formal.

Se recostó contra la silla y puso cierta distancia entre ellos, intentado ignorar como aquella acción pareció aliviarla por completo de su incomodidad. Volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, incrédulo; incrédulo, pues no podía entender por qué le estaba ocurriendo algo así. Su corazón martillaba en su pecho, yendo a lo que él sentía como mil latidos por minuto. Su pulso se había vuelto loco cuando la ansiedad y el miedo—sobre todo el miedo—se apoderaron de él; cuando la desesperanza lo consumió todo.

Ella no lo recordaba.

 _Su_ Hiyori no sabía quién era él.

Se pasó las manos desde la barbilla, las mejillas y la frente, hasta enterrarlas en su cabello. Yato agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas como soporte, mientras miraba las baldosas del suelo de la habitación, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces estar sufriendo —preguntó entonces Hiyori al verle en tal estado, pero los matices de preocupación en su voz fueron realmente malos para Yato. Le afectó considerablemente.

¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiese reconocer algo tan complejo como su estado emocional con solo observar sus expresiones, pero no podía hacer algo tan elemental como reconocer la cara de su amigo y esposo?

—No —contestó entonces él con tristeza, sacando la cabeza del agarre de sus manos, pero negándose a quitar la vista del suelo y encararla —. No estoy bien.

No existía una palabra, una frase, nada, en ningún lenguaje humano que pudiera expresar con precisión cómo se encontraba Yato; cual lejos distaba de las palabras "estar bien".

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado con el cap :D la extensión de los capítulos puede variar, así que no serán siempre muy largos, o siempre muy cortos. Quería centrarme en este capítulo más que todo en la reacción de Yato. Ya el siguiente será más desde el punto de vista de Hiyori y llegará Yukine :3 De verdad, lamento la larga espera :v y disfruten. Ya saben que me animan los comentarios :D**

 **¡Espero que la pasen lindo! ~**


End file.
